PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (TISSUE AND MOLECULAR PATHOLOGY) The principal purpose of the Tissue and Molecular Pathology (TMP) Shared Resource (SR) remains the facilitation of tissue-based research by University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) members. This SR was established in 1989 and approved by the NCI in 1991. The TMP SR has made major contributions to UMCCC individual and multi-investigator projects as well as NCI initiatives, such as The Cancer Genome Atlas (TCGA) and Exceptional Responders, thereby facilitating many discoveries and high impact publications. Key services include Tissue Procurement Services (TPS), Histology/Immuno- histochemistry Services (HIS), a Frozen Tumor Bank (FTB), an Anonymous Paraffin Bank (APB), Tissue Microarray Services (TMS), and Molecular Pathology Services.